


Coming Home

by sweetaskaramel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: After defeating Brainiac, Mon-El and Winn finally get the chance to come back to the 21st century and they decide to surprise Kara on her Earth Birthday.





	Coming Home

Overwhelmed. That's precisely how Kara is feeling in that particular morning.

Today is her Earth Birthday and everything needs to go on perfectly, after all, this is the first time she's spending this day with her birth mother, who was coming over her apartment in just a couple of hours.

Coming back and forth from the kitchen using her super speed, Kara was trying to set up the brunch table, but for some reason nothing seemed to look good enough for her. After a lot of thought, she finally decided on using her set of plates with yellow flowers pattern and placed them over her white table cloth. She went back to the kitchen to get the drinks from the fridge, since Alex and both her mothers were going to bring some food.

Kara was looking around her place to see if everything was in its right place, when she heard the doorbell ringing.

“Hey, mom. Come on in.”

“Hi, darling. Happy Earth Birthday!”, Alura said embracing her daughter. “Is that how you say here? Am I doing this correctly?”

“In my case, yeah, that’s how you say it.” Kara chuckled. “How’s Argo?”

“It’s doing great. Clark had arrived there with his fiancée two days before I left. I didn’t know Lois was pregnant!”

“Yeah, I’m so happy for them.” Kara was smiling, but it wasn’t the kind of smile that reached her eyes.

Alura quickly noticed the sudden change of mood, “My daughter, is everything okay with you?”

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You seem different. And even though we spent several years separated, I’m pretty sure I can still see through you”, she paused, “and what I’m not seeing is that light and joy you used to have in your eyes. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“It’s a long story and I don’t think we have the time we need right now.”

“Okay. But you’ll tell me later?”

“Yes, I guess it’s time for me to open up to someone. Plus, I could really use some advice.”

“That’s what I’m here for, my daughter. Now, do you need any help over here?”

“I just need to finish fixing that flower arrangement. You can sit on the couch and relax, mom.”

“Alright. I’m just going to go and put this pie on the table.”

“You brought my favorite pie?”, Kara asked surprised when she finally saw what her mother had brought.

“Of course I did. How couldn’t I? I know how much you loved this fruit as a child and assumed you haven’t eaten this pie in a long time because I don’t think Earth has the tree nor the ingredients necessary to make it, so I thought I should bring something from your childhood home to celebrate this special occasion with you, my dear daughter.”

Kara went closer to her mother and hugged her. “Thanks, mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Kara.”

That sweet moment between mother and daughter was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara opened it to see Alex, J’onn and Eliza behind it. She let them in and they greeted Alura, who was sitting on the couch with a photo album in hands. Ten minutes later, Lena and James arrived and they all gathered around the living room to catch up, because it was a long time since everybody were in the same place together.

... 

"Okay, everybody, we have something to announce.” Lena got up from the couch, pulling James with her. “We’re moving away.”

Kara gasped. “What? Where to?”

“To Metropolis. James got an offer to work there and I also have some things that need my attention.”

“When are you guys leaving?”, Kara then asked.

“Next week.”

“Already?”

“Yeah, they need me as soon as possible”, James replied.

After the sudden shock, Kara pulled herself together and hugged both of her friends at the same time, saying, “Even though I’m going to miss you guys, I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Kara. And you know you’re welcome to visit us anytime you want. Metropolis is just a few miles for you, after all.”

“I know, James, and I’m definitely going to take up on that offer. And when I’m there, I’ll get a chance to visit Clark too, so it’ll be great either way.”

“That’s the spirit!” Lena smiled. “Kara, thank you for the lovely brunch and your hospitality but it’s time for us to leave.”

“Thanks for coming, guys.” She walked them to the door and they bid their goodbyes.

“I’m going too, Kara. I’ve got a call from the DEO and I need to check that out.”

“Do you need me to go too, J’onn?”

“No need, Alex. You can stay here and enjoy your sister and family’s company.”

“Okay. Seen you Monday, then.”

“Goodbye, Kara! Goodbye, everyone!"

After Kara returned from the door, she sat back down on the couch, between Alura and Eliza.

“Kara, do you still have ice cream?”

“No, Alex, sorry. I ran out of it yesterday and haven’t had the chance to buy more.”

“Do you want me to get some more for you, Kara?”

“No, Eliza, it’s fine. I don’t want to trouble you.”

“Please, Kara. You wouldn’t be troubling me. Alex could help me, right?”

“Yeah, why not?"

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. I really want ice cream and besides, this would give you the chance to spend more time with Alura.”

“Okay”, Kara said as Alex took the car keys from the table and left with Eliza. 

“You ready to tell me what happened to you, darling?”

Kara sighed. “Where do I even begin? So much has happened.” Alura looked at her daughter with a soft smile and gently rubbed her back. “Okay. You remember Mon-El and what I told you about us, right? That he had to leave again?”

“Yes, you told me he had to go back to the future because they needed him, but that was a few months ago, did something happen to him?”

“No, I mean, I don’t know, I haven’t reached out to him since he and Winn left. And, uh, that is part of why I’m feeling like this. It’s been hard for me to admit that what I really wanted was for them to be here and not in the future. Like, I know it was their choice to do something more with their lives and help people in the future and I get it, truly, but I can’t help but miss them, you know?”

“Oh, Kara.”

“And I have so many regrets. So many things I wish I’d done different. Why did I just let Mon-El go like that and didn’t say what I really wanted to say? I should’ve said so much more to him and Winn.”

“Kara, listen”, Alura said holding Kara’s hand, “you cannot change the past. All you can do is learn from it and not let it consume you. If you’re missing them, why don’t you just call them? Didn’t Mon-El give you his legion region and told you to contact him if you ever needed to?”

“Yes, but what if they’re in the middle of a fight with an enemy? I would just distract them. Or what if something did happen and neither of them answers my call? I’m not sure I’d know how to handle that. I don’t know what to do, mom.”

“Hey, look at me. You shouldn’t be afraid of the consequences; you’re too strong for that. You can do whatever you want to do, you know that.”

Kara wiped out her tears with both hands before saying, “You’re right. I’ll think about it and maybe do it later.”

Alura smiled. “There’s my brave girl!”

“Hey, ladies, sorry we took so long, but we got the ice cream! Who wants some?”, Alex announced from the front door. And that’s how they spent the rest of their afternoon: just talking, enjoying themselves and having no worries. By the end of the movie they were watching, Eliza got up from the couch and said it was time to go home and Alex left with her. 

“Kara, do you mind if I go for a walk?”, Alura asked after a while.

“No, mom, of course not. But won’t you get lost?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s just a few miles from here and I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay, then. See you later.”

Kara went back to her room to get changed into more comfy clothes and just as she was checking herself on the mirror, she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Mom? Did you forget something-?”, Kara said as she opened the door but who was in front of her caught her by surprise. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He smiled. “Can I – Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course, please.” She moved out of the way and let him in. She stared at him for a while as he just observed the place. It had been a long time since he was in her loft and she knew he needed some time to take everything in. “I haven’t changed anything since, you know...”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… Memories of this place have been a constant in my mind and thoughts when I was in the future and actually being here after a really long time brings me back to a time where things were much simpler and I was happy.”

“It’s okay. I get it. I miss those times too.”

He turned to look at her and they stood there gazing at each other for a while; Kara still couldn’t believe he was actually there, standing in front of her, in her apartment. It was too good to be true and she thought she was dreaming and that at any minute she would wake up in her bed, all alone again. 

He had missed those beautiful blue comets eyes of hers and that golden hair that he used to caress when they were cuddled up. But those weren’t the only things he missed. He missed everything about her; her face, her tiny hands intertwined in his, her voice, her scent, her joy, her light, her beautiful heart, but most of all, he missed being near her. He tried to build a life in the future, but he couldn’t fully do that, because his heart wasn’t in the right place. He had put his own needs and happiness behind because his duties as a hero always came first. But now, after everything he went through, being back here with Kara was like a breath of fresh air. Her presence calmed him and for an instant, he’s able to forget all the pain and sadness of his life and can only focus on her and her comforting smile.

“So, how long have you been here?”, Kara asked, breaking the long silence.

“Actually, we just got here. We landed somewhere near the DEO and an agent warned us that everyone else was here and we thought _‘why not stop by and say hello?’_, but, as you can see, I came by myself because Winn is clearly not here.”

“Where is he, by the way?”

“He wanted to catch up with his mother first and told me to say to you that he’s sorry he couldn’t see you.”

“It’s fine and he should’ve known I’d understand. How long are you planning on staying, anyway?”

“We, uh, we are staying here for good.”

Kara was taken back with that revelation. She wasn’t expecting that answer and struggled to get the words out. “Wait, really?”

“Yes.”

“What about Imra and the Legion?”

“It was actually her idea to let me go. She told me she could see how much happier I was in this century and that I deserved to have a break after every battle and threat we faced in those years. I told her I had my responsibilities as a leader and that I should help her with the legion, but she convinced me that I had taught them enough and that I needed to have some happiness and joy back into my life. I talked to Winn and he agreed to come back but it took us more time than we previously thought. So, this is what happened.”

“And what about your marriage?” Her mind still couldn’t wrap around the fact that he was really staying and she didn’t want to get her hopes up, just to get shattered in the end, but it was getting harder not to, besides, she had to make sure there’d be no awkwardness between them.

“There’s something I need to talk to you about that.” He paused and took a deep breath before saying, “I haven’t told you the true nature of my marriage to Imra.”

“What?” Kara asked wide-eyed with a raised eyebrow.

“Please, let me explain.” He almost begged.

She closed her eyes and sighed. She wasn’t about to make the same mistake she did a while ago, so she figured giving him a chance to explain himself was the best thing to do. “Go ahead.”

“Okay. The most important thing you should know is that we didn’t intend to get married. There was an impeding war between Earth and Saturn and the only way for us to stop it was if we united the planets and that’s what we did. We were friends and we cared for each other but I didn’t love her like a husband should and I feel bad about that, because she deserves someone who would always choose her first and that wasn’t me, because my heart already belonged to someone else.”

Kara was left speechless; she had no idea there was so much behind their situation. It really was more complicated than she thought.

“I wish you told me this sooner. It would have made things so much easier to handle.”

“I know and I’m sorry for not telling you. I just didn’t want to cause you any more pain by bringing up the marriage subject.”

“If you did, our situation would have been a lot better. But I get it, we all do things we think are right at the time and we can’t see another alternative.”

“Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, I forgive you. I understand why you did what you did and I think I would have done the same thing if I was in your place, so…”

“Can we start over? I understand if you’re still upset with me, but I thought that-“

“A brand new beginning... I would love that for us!”

“Yeah, I like this idea too… I, uh, I should go now and let you have your alone time back. But before I leave, I have a gift for you.”

“You really didn’t have to.”

“Please, Kara. It’s your Earth Birthday and I wanted to give you something special.”

“All right, then.” She smiled.

He pulled out a black box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a golden bracelet with tiny blue round stones. “When we were on a mission in the future, we went to this planet and when we got there I realized it was the planet you always told me about that you wanted to visit when you were a child. Before we left, I found theses stones and they reminded me of you, so I picked them up and took them with me and asked a friend to do a jewel out of them. I didn’t know if I was going to see you again, so I just kept it with me this whole time, hoping to give it to you someday. And the day is finally here.”

“Mon-El, this is incredibly beautiful. Thank you!”

“May I?”, he said gesturing towards her wrist.

“Yes, please.” As he placed her new bracelet into her skin, she couldn’t help but stare at his face. It had been quite some time since she last saw him, but she knew she could never forget his features. Looking at him like that made her remember the time when they lied in bed together and she used to trace every single detail on his face and even though he had a beard now, she still could see the man she fell in love with. 

He finished locking it up but still kept his hand a few seconds more, lingering the feeling of her skin on his. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled away. “There. It’s done.”

“Thank you. This is really thoughtful. I can’t believe you remembered about the places I told you I wanted to go.”

“Of course I did. How couldn’t I? You always were so excited when you talked to me about them and I couldn’t help but feel excited too. Our late night talks were one of my many favorite things about our time together and they’re still pretty special to me. We used to talk about a lot of things and random stuff, you remember?”

“How can I forget? It was the only time I could ever be truly myself, without having to hide or pretend to be someone I’m not. When we talked about planets we visited, our favorite food or what we missed about our home planets and past lives, it made me feel less alone and like I had someone I could relate to.”

“I felt the same way, Kara. And I really missed those moments when I was away.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

“It’s okay. I survived. I believe it was part of my journey to understand who I really am. It was hard, but I’ve learned a lot from that.”

“Wow, Mon-El, you are so different. You are… more mature.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, not at all. I just kind of miss your humor, that’s all.”

“And I miss being that guy. I had to lock him down if I wanted to focus on being a good leader but I’m sure he’s still here somewhere. Maybe with me being back here, he makes a return? We shall see.”

“That would be appreciated.” They both let out a soft laugh. 

Mon-El looked down at his watch, “Okay, it’s late and I really should go now.”

“See you tomorrow at the DEO?”

“Yes, of course. Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Mon-El”, she said and closed the door right after, leaning on it with one hand over her heart and a small smile on her face, but still unable to process what just happened.

... 

“See, I told you that in time the truth would reveal itself. How are you feeling?”

“I feel different. More hopeful, I guess?”

“You even look different. There’s this new glow around you and I really like seeing it.”

“I just can’t believe they’re back. I still feel like I’m dreaming, honestly.”

“But it’s reality.” She smiled. “Now, what did you and Mon-El talk about?”

Kara looked away, feeling shy all of a sudden. “We talked about a lot of stuff.”

“Good things only, I hope.”

“Yeah, mostly.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s really not big of a deal. He just told me that his marriage to Imra was not what it looked like and he didn’t tell me the truth before because he didn’t want to cause me any more pain.”

“But did you sort it out?”

“Yeah, it’s all good now. We’re actually putting all that pain and sadness behind us and we’re going to move forward. Start over, you know?”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m happy for you, truly.”

“Thanks, mom. Have you seen this?”, Kara asked, showing her bracelet to Alura. “He gave it to me for my Earth Birthday. And you know where these stones are from? That planet I always wanted to visit when I was a kid. It’s from the future, I know, but it still counts, right?”

“Kara, this is lovely. He is such a good man.”

“Yes, he is.”

“That’s the smile I want and like to see on your face, darling. So genuine and sweet… He makes you really happy, huh? And seeing you this happy makes me happy too. Come here”, she said and opened her arms, embracing Kara. “Do you guys plan on having a welcome party for the boys?”

Kara let go of her mom, still smiling. “I haven’t thought about it, but, yeah, we’re definitely having a party to celebrate their return. I should call Alex and ask for her help, though.”

“It’s a great idea, but let’s leave it for tomorrow, all right? You’ve had an eventful day and it’s late and you should rest.”

“You’re right. Goodnight, mom.”

“Night, Kara. See you tomorrow.”

… 

“Winn! I missed you”, was the first thing Kara said when she arrived at the DEO and saw the tech guy standing around the table in the main room.

“I missed you too, Kara. It’s been what? Six months?”

“It’s been too long without you guys around.”

“What have you been up to?”

“Aside from Alex finally filing in her adoption process, nothing much. What about you and Mon-El? I want to know all about your adventures.”

“As much as I’m dying to tell you all about it, I sadly can’t, because you know, it’s future stuff and I’m not allowed to say anything.”

“Oh, right. What a bummer!”

“I know, right? I’ll tell you this, though, it was a-mazing and crazy and all kinds of extraordinary, except our battles and encounters with Brainiac, of course.”

Kara chuckled at her best friend excitement. “I bet!”

“Man, you should’ve been there with us. Just imagine, all three of us exploring new planets and galaxies… it would have been perfect!”

“It really would.” It wasn’t the first time Kara thought about that. Mostly when she was alone at night, she wondered what would happen if she had gone with them. Would it change anything? Or would it all stay the same?

“Anyway, is everything okay with you and Mon-El?”

“Yeah, we’re good. We talked yesterday and everything’s okay now.”

“That makes me really happy. Also, I’m glad you found your way back to each other, cause like, it was tough watching you being all sad and not being able to do anything about it.”

“We still have a long way to go, Winn, but having you support means a lot.”

“You can always count on me, Kara.” 

She went on to hug him. “I missed having you here so much!”

“I missed being here, too.”

“Good morning,” J’onn said approaching the duo. Alex and Mon-El were coming right behind him. Kara quickly glanced at Mon-El and when his eyes met hers, she felt like all the feelings she tried to bury for so long, came back to the surface with full force. The growing smile on both of their faces and the sparkle in their eyes was enough to tell how much they still loved and cared for each other. 

“Morning, everyone,” Alex started. “As some of you may know, yesterday we welcomed back two members of our team, who were out there, thousands of years in the future, protecting the Earth and saving countless lives, and they have made it through that journey alongside great heroes of that time and accomplished many things, I’m sure… but they have finally returned to join our team again. I haven’t had the chance to make it official, so I would like to do it now. Everybody, please, welcome back two of our greatest heroes and trusted friends: Winslow Schott and Mon-El.”

Loud cheers and yells could be heard in the room. One way or another, every agent had worked with either Mon-El or Winn and having them back meant a lot. 

“And to celebrate that”, Alex continued, “we’re going to have a party here later and you’re all invited.” More cheers. “In the meantime, I believe we’ve all got work to do, don’t we? Dismissed.” 

As the agents started to disperse, Alex approached Kara. “Hey. You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Do you need me to get anything for the party?”

“Actually, yes. If you could get the snacks and drinks, that’ll be great.”

“Say no more. That’s my specialty.” They chuckle and Kara looked at Alex with an expression that read like _ I know_. “Anything more?”

“Nope, it’s all settled. I just have to set everything up around here, but I’ll do that after I come back from my daily patrol around the city.”

“All right. While you do that, I’ll go do my own task. See you.”

Kara said her goodbye to her sister and the rest of the agents who were still nearby and soon took off to check on the city. After putting out a fire on a bakery, stopping some bank robberies and rescuing a cat from a tree, she returned to the DEO and started decorating the place. Her mother arrived short hours later to help her, but she had to leave again, because some prisoner escaped and she went to capture him. 

Half an hour later, she got back and saw the place all set and looking beautiful with a couple of banners hang up on the walls, white balloons with golden strings decorating the table with the snacks and drinks and there were also red and blue ribbons stretched out just below the ceiling. The songs were softly playing from a laptop plugged on a speaker placed on one of the corners on the room. 

There were already quite a few people in there, but neither Mon-El nor Winn were there because they were out with J’onn, and because of that, she knew that she had time to go home and change from her supergirl suit into something more presentable for a party.

When she arrived to her apartment, she went straight to her closet. She knew she had the perfect outfit for that evening: a dress she had bought a few months before but an occasion for wearing it never came. It was a sleeveless blue dress with a cute lace cocktail neckline. Kara decided to do a light make up and to leave her hair down with some curls. She took a quick shower and soon changed. 

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided to call Alex to see if Mon-El and Winn had arrived already, she said no, but they were getting there. Kara ended the call and took off, flying to the DEO.

She landed on the balcony and walked down the stairs, greeting the agents present. Everyone started talking until they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned to that person and saw that Mon-El, Winn and J’onn had arrived and then some whistled and some made loud noises. The three men approached the group with big smiles on their faces and soon lots of hugs and pats on backs were given.

“May I have your attention, please”, Kara said with a glass of champagne on her hand, “I’d like to say a few words. First of all, thank you all for being here. I’m sure it means a lot to Winn and Mon-El.” She looked at them and both nodded their heads, smiling. “Second”, she continued, still looking at them, “I want to say how happy I am to have you guys back here with us. It takes a lot of bravery and selflessness to do what you did and we are all so proud of you for all you’ve done in your time away. But now you’re finally back here where you belong… with your family. And we couldn’t be happier.” She smiled. “To Winn and Mon-El”, she said, raising her glass.

“To Winn and Mon-El”, they all accompanied her.

A few hours into the party, Kara sneaked out without anyone realizing and went to sit on the steps of the stair and just stood there for a while, gazing at everyone having fun and at the same time, searching for someone in specific.

“Hi”, she heard that someone say by her side. She looked up at him smiling at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. “Want some company?”

“Yeah, I could use some company. Sit down”, she said and moved a little to the side. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be, you know, over there?”

“Yeah, well, I should. But the one person I wanted to talk to wasn’t there, so I had to go find her.” 

“You wanted to talk to me? About what?”

“I was just wondering if you still wanted to train with me and, uh, have me as your partner on the field.”

“Mon-El, of course I still want it. That’s what I have wanted for a long time. Why did you think this time would be any different?”

“I don’t know, maybe you got tired of that and you’d prefer to do it with someone else or even alone.”

“How could you think that? Having someone as strong and indestructible as me would be great to help protect the city, so yes, I would love for you to be my partner again.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!” 

“Okay.” They both smiled and for a moment it was like only they existed in the world. They couldn’t hear anything or see anyone but each other… 

“There you guys are”, Winn interrupted.

Kara pulled herself together. “Hi, Winn. What’s up?”

“We’re waiting for you so we can cut the cake. You guys are coming or what?”

“Right behind you, buddy”, Mon-El said and got up, extending his hands to help Kara get up as well.

After eating the cake and chatting a bit more, the agents started to leave. 

“I think it’s time for me to go as well”, J’onn said. 

Alex looked at her watch. “I’m going too. It’s getting late and I need to be up early in the morning.”

“You ready to go, Winn?”, Mon-El asked.

“Yeah”, Winn replied. “I’m tired and I need to get at least some rest, because I know that tomorrow”, he looked at Alex, “is going to be a day full of work.”

“Wait”, Kara said. “You guys are living together?”

“Yes, actually. Didn’t we tell you?”, Winn answered.

“No, you forgot to mention that detail. Either way, I’m glad you guys weren’t alone and had each other in the future and created this bond.”

“Yeah, having this guy’s company has been great.” Mon-El lightly patted Winn’s back. “But anyway, are we all ready to head home?”

“Yes, let’s go”, Kara said.

… 

The next day Kara woke up early, because that was the first day back of her training with Mon-El and she was really excited about that. It had been a while since she had trained with someone who could truly handle her, sure, she had trained hard with Alex and with the punching bags, but it wasn’t the same thing as training with a real person who is just as strong as you are.

She arrived at the DEO and he was already there, talking to Winn and a few other agents. From where she was, she could see that he had a cup of coffee on his hands and another one in front of him. There was something different about him and she didn’t know what it was yet, but she liked seeing him like that, all happy and relaxed.

Kara approached the chatting group and when Mon-El saw her, his smile grew bigger. 

He grabbed the cup of coffee placed in front of him and offered it to her. “Morning, Kara. Coffee?”

“Yes, thanks.” She accepted it and took a sip. “My favorite!”

“I know. I got it especially for you.”

“Well, thank you. But don’t think that because of this nice act, I’ll go easy on you in training.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dream of thinking that”, he said smiling.

“Good.” She smiled back. “Are you ready to start?”

“Always! Let’s go so you can show me what you’ve got.”

As they were heading downstairs, Winn muttered to himself, “It’s like they didn’t even spend that much time apart and they’re already back to being themselves around each other. Nice!”

“Did you say anything, Agent Schott?”, agent Vazquez asked.

“Oh, I was just trying to remember something. It's nothing”, he brushed it off. “Let’s get back to work.”

In the spare room, Kara and Mon-El were training hard, like they’ve always done. She had new moves; he had new moves and both learned from each other. She used a lot of the cape tricks on him, which made him proud and happy to see that she still remembered the moves he had taught her. 

They took their training seriously, but that didn’t meant they didn’t have any fun. Occasionally, Mon-El would say something funny and both would break into a fit of laughter. It seemed like being back in the 21st really did bring back that funny guy that lived in him.

Every once in a while, Kara snuck a glance at him, getting distracted by a few seconds, until he’d notice her stare and she’d either look down or turn her face to the other side. She couldn’t see it, but when she did that, he’d have a stupidly large grin on his face.

They trained for at least one hour and a half, before Kara had to leave to go to CATCO. They showered and changed into more regular clothes and then left the DEO together, heading into different directions.

As soon as Kara arrived at CATCO, she started working on the article she had to deliver to Snapper by the end of the day. In the meantime, Mon-El went back to his place with Winn, because he still had some things left to unpack. Just as he finished putting the last book on the shelf, he got a call from Alex asking him to come back to the DEO. He didn’t know what happened or why she needed him there, because all Alex told him was that she needed to tell him in person.

He didn’t have much trouble searching for her, because when he landed on the balcony, he could already see her standing next to the stairs with her arms crossed. 

“Hey, Alex. What’s up?”

She let her arms fall to her sides and started walking towards the table on the main room and he took that as a clue to follow her. “I have a proposition for you.”

“What kind of proposition?”

“Look, I know you’re looking for a job but I have something better for you. What do you say about working here as an agent?”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. You’re smart, tactical, focused, you have a lot of experience from your years with the Legion… We could really use you around here more often.”

“Well, then my answer is yes, I accept your offer.” 

“Great! Now all you have to do is go upstairs and fill in all the forms from the HR and done, you’re officially our agent.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

“No problem, Mon-El. I’m sure that having you here will be very helpful.”

… 

“Good job out there, Supergirl and Mon-El”, director Danvers congratulated the duo for yet another winning on the field.

“Thanks, director”, Kara said. “Hey, you know what I realized, Mon-El?”

“What?”

“That you still don’t have a proper superhero name. Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, I just never gave it much thought. You know, in the future we just lived our lives in the open and I figured it wouldn’t make a difference.”

“What if I came up with a name for you? Would it be okay?”

“I would be honored to be named by you.”

“Okay. Time to brainstorm some names.” She rubbed her hands together, smiling. “I have to go to CATCO now, but I’ll see you later with some ideas.”

“All right, see you.”

He watched her took off in the balcony, shaking his head with a soft smile on his face. Shorts seconds after she left, he went back to his desk, because, after all, he still had work to do.

At CATCO, Kara was focused on writing her article when suddenly a word popped up in her head: _Valor. Of course! Why didn’t I think this before? This is the perfect name for him._ After that sudden revelation, she went back to her work, with a giddy feeling inside her and a small smile on her face.

... 

“I have the perfect name for you!”, she said when she met up with him for lunch.

“Yeah? Will you tell me or is that a surprise?”

“What do you think of… Valor?”, she asked with an expectant look. “I think it really fits you. I mean, you have courage in the face of danger, especially in battle… you have strength, great bravery…”

He was at lost for words. It meant the world to him to know that she thought all of this about him, even at moments when he couldn’t believe in himself. “I think- It’s- Kara, I love it. Do you really think this of me?”

“Of course I do, Mon-El. You’ve grown a lot since you’ve landed here and I’m so proud of you.”

Just that single word was enough to make him tear up a little. This woman changed his life forever and he owed everything to her, and to hear her say that made him feel like everything he went through was worth it. Every pain. Every tear. Every battle lost and won. Every single thing.

“Valor”, he said testing the word. “Thank you, Kara. Can I just- Can I hug you?”

“Of course you can, Mon-El. You don’t even need to ask.”

The feeling of embracing each other again still felt familiar and comforting, even after years apart. To actually feel someone else’s touch was something Kara constantly missed on her daily life and being able to finally feel that again felt like she was back on Krypton and she was just a normal girl, without having to carry all this weight on her shoulder. 

He could barely believe he was holding her again. For so long he yearned and dreamed about this moment. Most of the time, though, he buried those feelings and tried to keep moving and going forward with his life. But now that he had her back, he felt like he could breathe again.

The hug lasted for about five minutes, with the two of them just enjoying each other’s touch. Mon-El pulled away first and Kara controlled her urge to keep touching him and stepped back too.

“Do you really like the name?”, Kara asked breaking the silence.

“I do. Even though it’s a short one, I think it’s strong and powerful.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’m really glad.” An alarm from her phone interrupted their conversation and Kara realized she had to go back to CATCO. “It’s work. I have to go. I had a great time with you.”

“Me too, Kara. I hope we get to do it more often.”

Kara had a shy smile when she said, “I hope so too, Mon-El.”

… 

A few weeks had passed and Kara and Mon-El’s connection had grown so much as the time passed by. They’ve caught up on a rhythm similar to the one they used to have before all that chaos happened and their now friendship was stronger than ever. They were both afraid to admit it, but they wanted more. They wanted back what they used to have but neither was willing to take the first step. Winn encouraged Mon-El to confess his feelings to Kara, but he wouldn’t, claiming to be too scared to ruin the friendship they’ve been building up since he came back and losing her all over again. Winn tried to have the same conversation with Kara, but it went the same way.

He had to find a way to get those two in a room to just talk and maybe even confess their feelings. And that’s how he came up with a crazy, maybe silly, plan to ask them to get a few heavy things from the DEO’s basement and lock them up there and for that to happen, he needed to get Alex’s help. It took a lot of convincing to get her on board, but he did it. 

“Kara? Mon-El? Could you guys help me over here?”

“What is it, Alex?”, Kara asked.

“I’m working on a case and I’m in need of a couple of boxes with some files from the basement, but they’re, like, super heavy and I can’t carry them on my own, can you do this huge favor and get them to me?”

“Of course. How do they look like?”, Mon-El then questioned.

“Thanks, guys. I’m going down there with you and I’ll show you.”

They were almost near the stairs when Alex suddenly stopped and face palmed herself. “Great! I forgot the document with the protocol number upstairs. You guys go ahead and I’ll meet you there, okay?”

On her way back, she ran into Winn and gave him the key to the basement. He gave her a thumbs up in return.

After opening up the door and turning on the lights, Kara and Mon-El stepped inside the basement and took a look around, trying to find anything that might look like the boxes that Alex asked them to get. Unable to find them, they turned to each other and that’s when they heard the door closing and someone locking it up. Soon after, they heard a voice, “I’m so sorry, guys, but I had to do this.”

“Winn? What’s going on?”, Kara asked, confused.

“Look, I’m only doing this for your own good, okay?”

Mon-El looked at Kara, and then at the door, to where he thought Winn was. “And what exactly is it that you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to get you guys to admit what you’re feeling to each other, that’s all.” He sighed. “Everyone can see that you two want to be together again, except for you. Actually, I know that you know that you want to be together but you’re both too scared to break that wall and take that first step. I’m just trying to help you and I’m sorry, but I won’t let you leave this place until you sort everything out.”

“Winn? Winn?” Kara called but got silence in return. “He’s gone.” She looked at Mon-El. “What do we do?”

He sat down in a bench nearby. “I think we should do what he says and just talk.”

She sat next to him and sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to know about you and your feelings.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, before opening them again and looking at him. “You know my feelings for you never changed. Not even when you came back the first time married to Imra. I’ve tried to keep those feelings buried deep down to try to protect me from the pain of not being able to be with you. After a while, I accepted that I couldn’t have you the way that I wanted to, but then we had that moment on Argo and when I thought everything was going to be okay, you left again. When we said goodbye on the balcony, I know it looked like I was handling it well, but the truth is that I was hurt. I tried not to show it, but it hurt to be away from you. You came back for good and we’ve been growing this beautiful friendship ever since. I thought it was the best thing for us, but it’s not enough for me. I want more. I want everything we had back. I tried to control my feelings, but when it comes to you, I have no control over what I feel. It’s all so deep and real. And I just – I miss everything, you know? Getting to kiss you, to touch you whenever I wanted, to cuddle and watch movies with you, to sleep and wake up with you by my side. I really miss what we used to have…”, she finished her speech and looked down.

He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger and softly said, “Hey, look at me. For how long have you been bottling this up?”

“I don’t know”, she mumbled, “a lot of time, I guess? I did talk to my mom about some stuff, though.”

“Oh, that’s good. But you should know that it’s not healthy to keep everything inside. You have to let it out. If you don’t want to talk to anyone, you should at least write it to yourself on a notebook so you can understand what you are going through”, he paused. “Look, I know I didn’t tell you much about my time in the future during those seven years, but that’s because it was a tough part of my life. Whenever I wasn’t doing Legion business, I’d stay quiet and spent most of my time on my quarters. I never opened up much to any of them and all that pain consumed me inside and it was not good. But the second time around, I had Winn with me. And one night when he saw that I was feeling down, he gave me that great advice about the notebook. I started writing whenever I was sad and eventually, I opened up to him about my feelings. I know it may be scary, but once you do it, you’ll feel so much better.”

“Thanks for this, Mon-El”, she whispered, a little teary.

He smiled and caressed her cheek. “I guess it’s my time to confess what I feel, huh? Well, I already told you why I had to marry Imra and that’s in the past. What I really want to say is that nothing changed for me since that moment we shared on Argo. You are still the only one I want. Those six months I spent away from you weren’t as tough as those seven years, because I knew that I was going to see you again and I never lose that hope. Being back here with you feels like a blessing and honestly, sometimes I can’t even believe I’m actually here. Anyway, the point is that being your friend isn’t enough for me either. I want more too. I want to touch you, hug you, kiss you, sing random musical songs out of nowhere with you, dance with you… I want to have a future with you. I want to give you the life you deserve: full of happiness, joy, laughter, adventures and most of all, love… I want it all with you.”

Kara got closer to him and nested her head on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. Mon-El put his arms around her and hugged her tight, trying to comfort her as best as he could. She looked up at him with her blue comets eyes shining because of the tears and he smiled at her and kissed her forehead, making Kara close her eyes, on instinct. 

When she opened them up again, it didn’t take long for her to go upward to catch his lips on a soft kiss. He kissed her back just as calmly and kept caressing her back and hair. They pulled away after a while, but were still a few centimeters away from each other with eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Words weren’t necessary to say how much they missed each other. Their eyes and smiles after that kiss was enough to say just how much they loved each other. 

No matter what happened, they would always find their way back to each other and they would always be willing to wait for one another, however long it took.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you need a visual on what Kara's look from the party looked like:
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51DC7aQpPhL._UX385_.jpg


End file.
